Archangel College
by DestinyX
Summary: School life of some of the Gundam Seed Gundam Seed Destiny characters. Pairings : L&K, C&A, S&S and moree...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Archangel College

" Help Kira!" Athrun called out to him.

Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala were best friends for years and that fact never changes. Kira raised his eyebrows.

" Oh, what's the problem again?" Kira said.

" Well, my house is too far from school so…" Athrun looked at Kira with pleading eyes.

" No problem! I'll be more than happy!" Kira laughed.

The two of them walked happily to their classrooms. Both of them chatted heartily and suddenly…

" Ouch! Sister! You don't have to knock into me so hard! " Kira yelped in pain.

" Sister? Hey Kira, when did you have a sister?" Athrun enquired.

" I forgotten to tell you that this tomboy here, Ouch!"

" Cagalli, you don't have to hit me so hard!" Kira shouted.

" Serves you right," Cagalli laughed.

" Anyway, this is Ms Cagalli Yula Athha. I only knew she was my sister 2 days ago " Kira drawled.

Athrun smiled at her. " She sure looks like a boy," he thought. The three of them walked to their classroom. They were having English lesson. As soon as they stepped in, girls crowded around Athrun and Kira, while boys crowded around Cagalli.

Cagalli shouted at them, " What's there to look?"

The boys grinned, " It's just that we had never seen such a gorgeous new pupil here!"

Cagalli took a threatening step towards them and they all got back to their seat. Meanwhile, the girls were crowding around Kira and Athrun, screaming like crazy.

" Help Cagalli, I know you will have a way to sort them out!" Kira pleaded.

Cagalli laughed. She pulled Athrun away and immediately, all the girls flocked to her. Kira stood there, dumbfounded.

Cagalli bellowed, " Shoo!"

The girls got frightened and they got back to their seats. Just then, their English teacher, Mr. Rey, came into the classroom. He asked Cagalli to come forward. Cagalli shuffled her feet to the front. Mr. Rey introduced her to the class. He said loudly, " This is Ms Cagalli Yula Athha."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Two Secret Admirers ( 1 )

" Hello everybody, I am Cagalli," she said as she smiled. In the classroom, at one corner, was a boy who looked at Cagalli dreamily as he built sandcastles in the air. In the other corner, there was another boy who looked at her and smiled to himself.

"All right Cagalli, welcome to Archangel College. Hope you will meet new friends here. Class, please be quiet. I hope you will make friends with her," Mr. Rey said.

" Pop!" There was a sound coming from Athrun's table. All eyes were fixed on him.

" What?" Athrun said innocently.

Kira, who was sitting beside him, bend down and whispered, " Don't tell me you burst the bubble again!"

Athrun, looking embarrassed, nodded his head as he laughed foolishly.

" Ding Dong." Everyone rushed out of the classroom as Mr. Rey said it was recess. Cagalli dragged her feet to the canteen. She sat at an empty table and took out her bread. As she started to bite it, a pink haired girl sat down. She tilted her head and said sweetly,

" Hello, Ms Cagalli, I am Lacus. Lacus Clyne." Cagalli smiled at her and said, " Hello, nice to meet you."

Kira rushed over to the table. He sat next to Lacus and said to the both of them, " Yo, gorgeous, want a bubble?"

Lacus took one strip of gum from Kira's hand. Cagalli asked, puzzled, " What is this? This doesn't looks like a bubble!" The both of them laughed like crazy. Finally, Kira told her, " Try some. It's great. But please don't swallow it."

Cagalli took one and put it in her mouth. She blew it like a balloon and it grew bigger and bigger. " Pop!" A pink colour sticky thing stuck to her face. She shot Kira a look as she wiped it off. Kira, who was laughing, immediately kept quiet.

Athrun came over and drawled, " Kira, your girlfriend is waiting for you." He pointed to Lacus. Kira elbowed him and fled to Lacus. Athrun, seeing Cagalli's expression, he laughed. He got up from his sit and sat beside Cagalli.

He whispered in her ears, " Where are you living at now?"

Cagalli paused before speaking, " No idea, I don't have a house to live in. I am currently staying at my friend's place." Athrun nodded his head slowly.

Suddenly, a girl with bright yellow hair came over. She said softly, " Hello, I am Stellar. Somebody asked me to pass this to you." She handed Cagalli a letter. Before Cagalli could say 'Thank You', she sprinted away. Cagalli opened the letter slowly and carefully. She read it slowly, with Athrun peeping from beside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Secret Admirer (2)

' My dearest Cagalli,

From the day you came to Archangel College, I could never take my eyes off you. Every second and minute, I am watching you. Even when I get home, I can't stop thinking about you. I hope this letter will touch you. I love you.'

From,

Your Secret Admirer.'

Cagalli looked around her to see if her secret admirer was watching her. Suddenly, she saw a pink hair girl walking towards her.

She said, " Athrun, Lacus looks so fierce."

Athrun turned to look. He gasped in horror.

He said softly, " That's Meer. She is jealous of Lacus's beauty and so she dyed her hair to look like her."

Cagalli nodded her head. Meer shouted, " CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!"

Athrun took Cagalli by her hand and whispered, " Quick, let's go!" Cagalli looked at Athrun as they both were running. For once, Cagalli thought Athrun was the cutest boy in the Universe.

Meer was far away and she could not catch up. Athrun and Cagalli sat on the stairs and they both said at the same time, " Thanks!" Then, they realized their hands were still locked together. They took their hands away and turned to look away. After that, there was silence.

Athrun broke the silence. He said shyly, " Your hands are so warm." He blushed as he took Cagalli's hand.

In a corner, a boy wrenched his fist. His eyes were filled with hatred. He mumbled, " ATHRUN ZALA, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE CAGALLI…!" After that, he gave an evil cackle and went off.

Who is that boy (secret admirer)? What's his name?

To find out, read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 – Destiny Island

" Athrun, I…" Cagalli mumbled. Athrun looked at Cagalli, confused. Just then, a guy with black hair came over. He scratched his head and smiled, " Athrun, Ms Murrue asks to see you." Athrun was shocked. The principal had asked for him! Athrun patted the guy's shoulder and said, " Thanks Shinn."

After Athrun was gone, Shinn turned to Cagalli and stretched out his hand. He winked and said, " Shinn Asuka." Cagalli gave a faint smile and said, " I am sure you know my name. Cagalli Yula Athha." And Cagalli shook his hands.

Suddenly, the girl who delivered the secret admirer 's letter came over. She looked at Cagalli and Shinn and said, " Sorry, please continue." She gave a strange look at Shinn and walked away. Shinn immediately said 'Sorry' to Cagalli and went off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Stellar!" Shinn was out of breath. Stellar, the bright yellow girl mentioned just now, turned to look. She gave a blank look and sounded upset. She cried out, " Go back! I don't want to see you!" And she broke in to tears.

"Stellar, I have nothing to do with Cagalli! Believe me, please. I LOVE YOU, I REALLY DO!" Shinn closed his eyes. Stellar was shocked. She stood there, dumb-founded. Stellar walked slowly to him and leaned on his shoulder.

" Sorry, Shinn. I …" Stellar sounded upset. Shinn smiled, " It's fine now, my dear."

Cagalli, who was trying to catch up with Shinn, stopped halfway. The scene touched her. She thought, " How nice it would be if Athrun and I could be like this…" And she giggled foolishly. Athrun jumped in front of her and shouted, " HELLO Cagalli!" Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts and smiled, " Hi Athrun. What does Miss Murrue wants?"

" Aye… She's planning to take me to Destiny Island. She also asked me to bring along three friends with me. And I knew whom to bring. You, Kira and Lacus, of course."

" Wow, great. I 'll inform them. Bye!" And they went in their own directions.

" Destiny Island? I am going too.ATHRUN ZALA. It's your DOOM'S DAY.HAHAHAHA," 'he' laughed as he strolled off.

* * *

Ship to Destiny Island…

" Brr.. It's so cold!" Cagalli took her winter jacket. **SNEEZE **

" **OH, that** was bad, Cagalli. You have caught a chill. Oww," Kira shook his head, sighing.

" Don't shed crocodile tears, my DEAR brother." Cagalli laughed and elbowed Kira.

" Cagalli, take this medicine while it is hot." Athrun appeared from the kitchen in the ' Archangel Ship' with a bowl of hot medicine. Cagalli stared at the black sticky liquid and gulped, " Can I don't eat this? I would rather eat.." SNEEZE

" Look, this is bad. You must have it no matter what!" Athrun gave a serious look. Cagalli shook her head. " No way will I.." SNEEZE Athrun took a spoonful of the medicine and held it in front of Cagalli's lips. " I feed you." Athrun said.

Athrun forced the medicine down her throat. Cagalli felt better. She said, " It tastes so sweeeeeeeeeeeet!" " Of course, with the man of your dreams to feed you!" Kira teased. Out of nowhere, Lacus brought a boy with her. She said to Cagalli, " Cagalli, he is coming with us so please know him. This is Yuuna." Lacus pointed to the boy beside her.

Yunna went over to Cagalli and said, " Hey babe, I am Yuuna. I have both looks and money, the man whom everyone loves!" Cagalli looked at him, with a disgusted look on her face. Yuuna spotted that and said, " I saw you going home alone yesterday. I can drive you home next time. My car is from USA and it is the best car in the universe!" Cagalli nodded her head and before she could stop, she sneezed right in to Yuuna's face. Athrun, Kira and Lacus laughed.

Yuuna took a tissue paper and wiped it off. Cagalli apologized immediately. Yuuna smiled, " It's all right, sweetie." Cagalli began to feel goose bumps growing. She shuddered and said, " Mister, I would be very pleased to have you out here. Sorry." Yuuna stared hard at Athrun and smiled, " It's fine, darling."

Yuuna walked off and Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief. Suddenly, there was a soft tinkling sound. Cagalli fished her hand phone out of her pocket and answered the call. " Hello. Cagalli speaking. Yes? … KISAKA! No! Yes, I am fine. Thanks but no, thanks. All right, bye." Athrun, curious asked about why Kisaka called her. " Tell you tomorrow. Good night Lacus and Kira. You too, Athrun. Bye." And Cagalli planted a kiss on Athrun's forehead after Kira and Lacus were gone. She rushed off to her cubicle after doing so. Athrun stood there, lost for words.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Damsel In Distress

It was already 9am but Kira was still in bed.

Athrun went to his room and shouted, " TIME TO WAKE UP, LAZY WORM!" Kira was irritated by the noise and had no choice but to wake up. He tried to hit Athrun's head, but Athrun dodged. Cagalli stood outside the door and laughed. She stifled a yawn and said, " How I wish I could go back to sleep. Yawn." Both Kira and Athrun laughed.

Just then, Yuuna came. He put one of his arms on Cagalli's waist and whistled, " Good figure. Wheet-o-wheet." Cagalli, in anger, slapped him real hard, punched his stomach and kicked his butt till he ran off. Cagalli put both her hands on her waist and said to the stunned Athrun and Kira, " Well, not bad huh? Want to give it a try? Heh heh." And she went away.

Athrun said, " Kira, is she always like that?" There was no reply. Athrun turned his head and realized Kira went back to sleep again. Athrun sighed.

Just then, the ship rocked to and fro there was a huge storm. It began to pour. Lightning striked and thunder boomed. That woke Kira up. He exclaimed, " Quick! Get everyone here! Faster, Athrun!" Athrun did what he said immediately. He thought, " Wow, Kira sounds just like an experienced captain."

Soon, everyone was with the ship captain and his crew except for two- Cagalli and Yuuna. Athrun began to panic. Every half minute, he will ask about Cagalli's whereabouts.

"Get away, you idiot!" Cagalli screamed at the top of her voice as Yuuna went nearer to her. "Ooh. You look so cute when you are angry." Yuuna unbuttoned the top button of his floral shirt. He gave a lecherous look and said to Cagalli who was tied up, " Come, give me a ki…" Before he could finish what he said, someone shouted, " YOU LOOKING FOR ME?" Cagalli stammered, " KIS…AKA!! Run! Go to where the Captain is and ask someone to save me! Faster!"

Kisaka kicked Yuuna and he fell – and fainted.

" Cagalli, I have to save you..! I will take care of him, Run as fast as you can!" Kisaka said to Cagalli as he untied the ropes. Cagalli gulped, " Are you sure you will be all right?" Kisaka nodded his head as he signaled Cagalli to run. Cagalli looked down at Yuuna. She was confident Kisaka would be fine. She ran as fast as she could and finally arrived at where her friends were.

Upon seeing Cagalli safe and sound, Athrun ran to where she was standing and hugged her. Tears trickled down from his eyes as he said, " I am so glad—that you are back." Cagalli was shocked by his sudden reaction. Instead of pushing him away, Cagalli put her arms around Athrun. Both of them never said anything. They just kept on embracing each other.

Lacus 's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at the couple. She even used up a whole box of tissue papers. Kira, concerned, asked if Lacus was all right. Lacus nodded her head and said, " It's so touching, I just can't control the flow of my tears." Kira smiled, " Ya."

Cagalli looked up and realized everyone was looking at them. She blushed and quickly pushed Athrun away. Kisaka arrived, with Yuuna beside him. " Kisaka! Are you alright?" Cagalli asked. Kisaka nodded his head and smiled. Yuuna, ashamed, tried to run away but Shinn stopped him.

**_Yuuna is such a baddie – don't you hope the principal expels him? LOL – look out for the next chapter – _I love you, Cagalli **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Cagalli's Lovers.

Cagalli introduced Kisaka, " This is Kisaka, my friend." Kisaka smiled as he said to Cagalli, " Why don't you ask how I got here?" Cagalli laughed, " Why don't you tell me, Saka? Sorry, but Saka sounds nicer."

Kisaka sighed and said, " You see, I took the boat to Destiny Island upon hearing you going there. During the journey, I saw the word 'Archangel' on this ship and it struck me that you were here. So, I tried to … err. And of course, I succeeded!"

Athrun smiled and said, " You were really brave, Kisaka. There was lightning at that time. You could be struck!" Cagalli, curious, asked, " Athrun, why are there so many people here? I thought…."

Athrun gave a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look and then said, " Oh! Actually the others are going for a competition at Eternal Town located at…" Before he could finish his sentence, Kisaka interrupted, " Orb, right?", " Cagalli is a prin.." Cagalli covered Kisaka's mouth and said, " Princess's friend." Kisaka nodded his head and all that came out from his mouth was, " Ya, ya. Princess's most trusted friend!" Kisaka's expression was so awkward that Athrun suspected something. Kisaka went on, " I am Cagalli's bodyguard, actually. I agreed to be her bodyguard because – 1st, I need a job badly. 2nd, I … love her." Kisaka looked at Cagalli and smiled.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and said, " But I don't love you. Not even a tiny bit, Kisaka." Kisaka just smiled and said, " I know, but I won't give up. I love you, Cagalli." He held Cagalli's hand and smiled.

Lacus said dreamily, " Kira, he's so sweet, how I wish you were like him." Kira groaned, " That's a lie, Lacus, I don't want to be a liar, you will leave me." And he hugged Lacus hard. Lacus laughed. The crowd started to disperse and only Athrun, Kisaka and Cagalli were left.

Athrun said to Cagalli, " We need to talk. We have to talk." Athrun went on, " Kisaka, would you mind leaving us alone?" Kisaka shrugged and went off. Before he left, he asked, " Where's the washroom?" Cagalli and Athrun said together, " Go on straight and you will see it." Kisaka nodded his head and went straight.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other. Their eyes met. Both of them looked away and blushed. "You look so cute when your cheeks are red,"Athrun said softly. Cagalli blushed even more. She was about to say something when she saw Yuuna hiding behind the sofa. She screamed, " YUUNA, STOP FOOLING AROUND!!" Yuuna jumped up and laughed, " Good eyes, honey." Athrun threatened, " If you harass Cagalli again, I will never let you off! Now, shoo!" Yuuna mumbled something and ran off.

Athrun said seriously, " I have something to tell you- something very important to me." Cagalli nodded her head, " Go on, Athrun." Athrun took a deep breath and said, " I realized that." He paused for a moment. " You are very important to me. I love you, Cagalli!" And he hugged her.

_**Aww, how sweet! Cagalli really has a lot of charm LOL. **_

_**LOOK OUT for the next chapter! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - **Reaching Destiny Island**

Cagalli's heart had never thumped so hard before. Cagalli finally said, " Athrun, I think I 'd better pack my luggage." And Cagalli pushed Athrun away. Cagalli walked off. Before she could reach her cubicle, Athrun held her hands and said shyly, " May I help you pack your luggage?" He went on, " I finished packing mine yesterday."

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head, " Sure, why not?" Hand in hand, they walked to Cagalli's cubicle. Lacus was in there too. She sat on Cagalli's bed and smiled, " I hope you don't mind me resting on your bed, do you?" She continued, " Kira went to get some drinks, he will be coming back later. And the captain says we are reaching Destiny Island in an hour's time."

Athrun said enthusiastically, " Whoa, that's great news! Cagalli is getting sea-sick." Cagalli elbowed Athrun and said, " No, he was just joking. Have you finished packing your luggage?" Lacus nodded her head. She waved her hand and smiled, " Kira! Over here!"

Kira came into the room. He looked at Athrun, and then shifted his eyes to Cagalli. He looked down at their hands. Cagalli and Athrun let go of each other's hand immediately. Kira laughed as he patted Athrun's shoulder.

Kira couldn't stop smiling. He said to Athrun, " Oh pal, you going out with my sister?" Cagalli and Athrun blushed. Lacus tried to stop Kira from questioning.

She said gently, " Kira, where are the drinks? I am thirsty!"

Kira handed a can of Coke to Lacus and said, " Let's go, Lacus. We shan't be the light bulbs here."

Athrun shouted, " Wait, Kira, I need to ask you something!" Kira turned his head and looked at Athrun.

Athrun asked, embarrassed, " What do you mean by light bulbs? You mean that kind that shines in the dark?" Athrun took a deep breath.

Kira laughed mockingly, " WHAT? You are so … forget it. Check it yourself!" He sounded kind of annoyed. Cagalli was already starting to pack her stuffs. Athrun looked at her.

Cagalli groaned, " Help me." Athrun nodded her head.

Cagalli said mockingly, " Why that expression?"

Athrun scratched his head and said, " I was just thinking about the light bulb." He sighed, " Cagalli, can you tell me what it is? I am dying to know."

Cagalli gave a faint smile. " Think! You need to use your brains sometimes. Or they will become rusty."


End file.
